Chloe Black
Chloe Black is a career tribute created by CatoET. Please don't use this tribute without asking creator's permission. This tribute is not finished yet. Information District: 2 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: She is cruel, so she isn't afraid to kill at all, self-confident (but not arrogant, she won't underestimate anyone), tough and stubborn, revengefull, brave, evil, loyal to her allys (she would never betray them, but if someone betrays her, she tries to kill them.), She has a bad temper, but she has learned to control it and she doesn't let anger take over. She doesn't show her emotions so she can hide her anger well. She doesn't trust anybody. Her humor is sarcastic. Backstory: Her parents died in a mining accident when she was only 3 years old, so she doesn't remember them at all. Since that she has lived in a boarding school, which trained children for The Hunger Games. She started training in the age of 7. She has a natural talent in knife throwing and swordmanship, and she is also good in hand-to-hand combat and she knows how to use every other weapon, but she does the best with knives and swords. She didn't want friends to distract her training, so she was rude to everyone. That's why her fellow students didn't like her and teased and annoyied her. She has a bad temper, so she got easily mad and attacted them. After she beated up a few good fighters, people learned to not annoy her. She has always wanted to be in The Hunger Games, and she thought that 16 would be a great age to volunteer, not too old but not too young. Height: 5'7 Weapons: 2 swords, throwing knives Appereance: Long, dark brown hair, always open hair, tanned skin, muscular, green eyes, beautiful (lunaii/real life picture) Strenghts/skills: Strong, swimming, climbing, plant knowledge, survivaling skills, very quick and agile Weaknesses: Too brave (takes lots of dangerous risks), hunting, spear throwing, revengefull, bad temper Token: Necklade, with a black gem in it. (In lunaii its blue but whatever)-----> Fears: Can't save an ally and he/she dies. Allience: The careers (if she thinks they are good enough and if they want her to be their ally).' ' Individual Training Sessions: Shows of her knife throwing skills, swordmanship, speed and climbing. Like Clove, when she throws knives, she never misses. Interview: Brave, ruthless, sarcastic (makes fun of the other tributes), smart, tries to get sponsors Bloodbath strategy: Runs to the Cournicopia to find swords and knives and other supplies, fights with the careers (if they are her allies, otherwise try to take them out)' ' Games strategy: Sticks with the careers until there is 10 tributes left, then leaves at night. Just tries to win. Games Participated: The Disaster Games by Kman528: Training score: 10 Kills: None so far Ranking: ??? Favorite Games: The Disaster Games by Kman528 Quotes "When I kill someone I want them to scream, something that the Capitol will remember me by, the girl that mad people scream, or the girl that showe mercy to no one, that's what I want." in Disaster Games by Kman582 (shortened of the original version) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:16 year olds Category:District 2 Category:District 0